just to see you smile
by magenwashere
Summary: Sometimes love comes in brief flashes, leaving only a fond memory behind. Please be gentle, this is my first fan fiction, but try to be honest as possible This is my baby, I love it. Please review, so I know if it's not good.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Adriana.

* * *

She was smiling at him. That's all he could focus on. Not the book in his lap, not the essay's he had waiting for him in his Slytherin dorm room. All he could see was her smile. And what a bright smile it was. She waded in the shallow water rushing to meet the on coming waves, laughing.

She often smiled, he mused thoughtfully. Her mouth was always quick to smile, her voice more suited to laughing than anything else. He had never quite understood why she was so open-hearted, or why she always made a point to smile at him, no matter who was around or where they were. She kissed him on the cheek, hugged him, without a care to anyone else in the world.

They'd become friends just a few short months ago, in the library. He's been hiding from his tormentors, and she'd been hiding from her twin brother. They'd ended up behind the same bookshelf, and had furiously told the other to leave, now. Neither had complied. They had begun arguing with each other in whispers, demanding to know why they other person was back there. Eventually, both stories had come out, how her brother, a jerk in Huffelpuff who was jealous because she got in Ravenclaw and he didn't, would say all sorts of horrid things to her and just be a bully. He told her of The Marauders; James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, how they picked on and bullied him ruthlessly.

Somehow a kinship was formed. It was unclear to both of them how it happened, it just was. And secretly, neither of them wanted to know why, or how their "friendship" had started. It just was, and that's what both of them needed. Adriana and Severus hadn't even noticed when they began to feel more than 'just friends'. It really wasn't that big of a deal, seeing Severus was infatuated with Lily Evans, and Adriana had a serious boyfriend. They knew it would never lead them anywhere, especially in uncertain times, such as the ones they were in now.

His thought's were interrupted when she came splashing over to where he lay on the sand, shielding his book when she dripped on him. Her Muggle jeans and black T-shirt were soaking wet, and her long gold hair was dripping water all over him. Of course, she was smiling.

"Sev, you have to come play in the water!" Adriana laughed. "It's so much fun! Come on!" He shook his head. Her smile dimmed a little. "Please?" she asked in a low soft voice. "You won't have to stay in long if you really don't want to."

She knew the moment he gave in. He sighed, and put his book down. He wasn't angry she knew, or impatient. Just reluctant. But he splashed in the waves with her anyway. Because that's what friends did. Especially a friend as good as Severus.

Sometimes it seemed to other people that Severus was incapable of feeling. That could never be true. He felt more, and loved deeper than anyone Adriana had ever known in her life. He loved Lily Evans-soon to be Potter. Maybe, probably, he always would. But for right now, in this one moment, this one afternoon, she could believe that he would always be the way he was now-smiling, laughing, and sweetly loved by Adriana Lucas.

They splashed each other over and over, screaming (on her part at least) and laughing so loudly the birds flew away. Finally they stopped, exhausted, smiling at each other. Both of their smiles faded when they moved closer, closer, still closer. Their lips met in a sweet, chaste kiss, that was full of love and promises that couldn't be kept, hopes that could never happen.

They moved away from each other slowly, studying the other carefully. Severus and Adriana both saw the truth in each other's faces. This was love that wouldn't last forever, a love that would simply become one of their most treasured memories, something to look back on during the hard times and remember being completely happy.

They walked back to dry ground, and sat on the blanket they'd brought with them. Her head lay on his shoulder, their hands clasped. Then as the sun began to set, just like it always does, someone whispered 'I love you' and someone whispered it back. One kiss was exchanged, just one, chaste, slow, and sweet. The last one they would ever share.

The time had almost come for them to leave. Soon, in just a few short weeks, they would probably never see each other again, but they didn't dwell on that. They didn't know that she would get married, and have babies, that would grow up to be taught by him. They didn't know how complicated his life would become, filled with uncertain loyalties, hatred, distrust, betrayal, ultimately ending with his death, to help save the world they were so close to loosing.

They refused to think about the consequences, as many teenagers do. All they did was watch the sun begin to set, tightly holding hands, neither knowing, or caring about tomorrow, and what it would bring. Their lives were in the now, and they lived for it, this one perfect moment, that would last forever.


End file.
